Persona Morphs
by yukiandkyo
Summary: Yu is just an average morph living in a small country town but that changes when he crosses paths with a terrified human. At first he sets out to capture or even kill the human but this human has powers that make him like no other, will Yu be able to catch him?


yukiandkyo: Hello everyone, I'm back and with another new fanfic. Umm, I actually got the idea for this while watching Persona 4 Let's Play while re-reading a pokemon fanfic of mine.

Yosuke: Hey, I'm reading over the rough draft of this, where the hell am I?

yukiandkyo: You will wait like everyone else for that info

Yosuke: I hate you.

yukiandkyo: Please don't hate me Yo-nii. Do the disclaimer.

Yosuke: Did you just call me Yo-nii?  
yukiandkyo: Would you rather me call you Yo-chan?

Yosuke: Uh, I prefer Yo-nii, so **yukiandkyo does not own Persona 4 or Pokemon, she only owns the original plot line for this and Ateer Kamina.** If he does show up, she constantly talks about him but never publishes a story with him in it.

yukiandkyo: He will show up, he will help you, if he doesn't you'll be vulnerable. Anyways, enjoy.

My ears twitched as I heard one of my friends came up behind me. My nose twitched and I said, "Hey Chie." I had just gotten out of class and was heading to my tutoring job when my Glaceon morph friend, "Hey, Yu. Yukiko said she had something to give you but she has to work, so she asked me to give it to you. Said it has something to do with evolving and it's hard to get and you owe her big time." Chie handed me a small bag and left. I checked inside and was surprised to see 3 rare candies. Rare candies were really hard to come by and very helpful. I was only 3 levels away from evolving into a Luxray. I would have to take them later though, I needed to earn some money and help tutor.

After I finished working I headed to my uncle's house to drop off my backpack before I went to work at the hospital. I left my backpack but kept the 3 rare candies in my pocket. "Hey, uncle, I'm heading to work at the hospital." "Alright, be back before 12," "Of course." I was happy my uncle took me in while my parents were busy. He was my mom's half brother, he's a Raichu morph and he has a little girl who's still a Pichu. I headed to the hospital. On my way I heard someone shouting and turned and saw someone running toward me. I growled at the sight of it, it wasn't a morph, it was an annoying human. It noticed me and turned and ran in another direction, I started to chase after it. I knew the town pretty well, including a lot of dead ends that could trap a human, leaving only one exit I would be blocking.

I expertly steered the human and it skid to a stop as he met the dead end. "What do you think you're doing human?" I snarled at it. He looked back at me with something like fear but when he saw me he didn't seem as scared. "Oh, you're a Luxio morph, at least you're not a Dark, Fighting, or Normal type." It gave a sigh of tentative relief, "What, you think I can't beat you? You really are stupid human," I sent a Thunderbolt at it but the Thunderbolt disappeared. "What, how did that not work?" I tried a Thunder but it also disappeared. "Grr," Wait, he said Dark type like it was a bad thing; I smirked as an idea came to mind. I ran to the human and used my Crunch move. It yelped and jumped back as my fangs almost closed around his arm. I tried to use another Thunder but was surprised to see it be absorbed by something around his neck.

I was about to use another Crunch when I heard the cry of a bird Pokemon of some sort and the human looked relieved. There was a flash of brown by me and suddenly there was a Fearow between the human and me. "Thanks for coming partner." "Fearow!" "Don't think you're getting away." I sent a Thunderbolt towards the bird but it shot straight up and then used a False Swipe knocking me off my feet. I lay there slightly dazed but scrambled up in time to see the human on the Fearow's back as it flew away. I cursed at the human, if I had evolved I probably would have been fast enough o catch them. What was around the human's neck that absorbed my electric attacks? I would ask my teacher another day; it looked sort of like a Suicune. I popped a Rare Candy before I headed to the hospital. "You're late," "I'm sorry, I had to chase after a human," I apologized to the head nurse, a Kangaskhan morph. "I'll let this go since this is your first tardiness, I'll need you to clean rooms 1 to 10 and all the windows in the wet wing," "Yes ma'am." I grabbed my cleaning supplies and started to clean.

I was cleaning the last room on y To-Do List when I heard morphs talking about humans. "Those humans are becoming way too comfortable around morphs. They're coming into the city, stealing stuff, and vandalizing property." "I think they should be moved to that island off New Morph City, that's where the rest of them are." "I think they should be wiped out. We don't need them, they're completely useless and nothing but a pain in the ass." I finished the room then went to the clean the windows, when I was done I reported my progress and went home.

I walked home and before going in downed another Rare Candy. "Oh, welcome home big bro." "Nanako shouldn't you be asleep?" "I was waiting for you, daddy had to go to work." She looked sad so I said "Well, its not too late, let's watch TV for a little bit," "Oh, really? Daddy doesn't usually let me watch TV this late," "It's alright as long as we don't tell him, okay?" "Okay," We watched TV for a little then I sent her up to bed. I pulled out the Rare Candy and was about to eat it when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket flipped it open and answered it. "Yu, did you hear about what happened today?" "No, what happened?" "Turn on the news," "Give me a moment, I have to go up to my room." I headed up and turned on the TV to the news, I was surprised to see a vandalized store. The storeowner, a Furret morph looked like he got in a bad fight with a Machamp morph. "I was just minding my own business, I ducked behind the counter to grab something when I heard the door open."  
"I heard paw steps and the rustling of wings so I thought they were customers. I came back up and saw 2 humans with a Jolteon and a Fearow. They were taking things, stealing them actually, I tried to chase them out but they wouldn't leave the store. It started to get physical when the two Pokemon started to attack me; I had called the police and was able to corner them but the Jolteon Double Kicked me and they escaped." "That's crazy isn't it?" "Yeah, I think I might have run into one of the humans ad the Fearow, we'll talk tomorrow." "Okay, bye." I snapped my phone shut and growled before taking the Rare Candy, next time I saw that human I'd make him pay.

yukiandkyo: So, what do you think?

Yosuke: Again, where the hell am I?  
Yukiko: Stop complaining, only a couple of people were in here, jeez.

yukiandkyo: I'm surprised you haven't figured out your part yet Yosuke. It was kind of obvious.

Yosuke: Huh? You never mentioned me in there.

Yukiko: Wait, you mean he's-

yukiandkyo: Yup, see, Yukiko's figured it out. Anyways, I'm having a hard time decding what everyone's morph form should be. I finally settled on a Luxray for Yu and Glaceon for Chie but I need help with the others. In your reviews I would appreciate suggestions but they must stick to these types. Yukiko is fire, Kanji is Dark, Rise is Phsycic, Naoto is Water and Teddie is Ice.

Yosuke: Wait, what about me?

yukiandkyo: I have a specific idea for you Yosuke, I will not mention it and will reveal it the same time as Ateer's.

Yosuke: Wait, Ateer's power is the same as mine? I figured out my part, yes.  
yukiandkyo: Damn it Yosuke, you figured it out. Actually there's no concern for a spoiler since like you said I never published a story with him in it. So yes, your power is a lot like Ateer's, somewhat different though considering you guys can't be related.

Yosuke: Sweet, can you tell me who my-

yukiandkyo: I'll tell you later, anyways, love it, hate it, just review it.


End file.
